Legal Statutes of Alilnegi
Overview Alilnegi's laws comes from three important documents written at various points in the country's history but draw their roots from a formal treaty Deelah Wynrona signed with the first Sky Queen of Alilnegi allowing her and her mages to be governed by the new forming country. # Tenets of the Sky written by Deelah wynrona. This document outlines the the ideals of Alilnegian government and the basic structure. # Tenets of the Sea written by High Prophet of Light Abracar. This document expands the powers of the monarch and Alilnegi’s responsibility to protect and police the inner sea. # Tenets of the Earth written by Sky Queen Relori Risen of Honor. This document doubles down on Alilnegi’s commitment to faith and formally anoints the Sunyith as a ruling branch of Alilnegi’s government giving the common citizens a voice in political matters. Tenets Tenets of the Sky As the ever stretching eternal sky unites all nations from shore to sea, from river to forest, and from mountain to valley, the Southern lands of Seadale unite behind the mantle of Sky Queen who reigns sovereign just as the Sky over the domains that embrace her name. Through this embrace certain powers are granted and shared from and between the ruler and the ruled. These powers are listed to ensure fairness in regards to Alilia's creations who have trusted their souls to the governance of a ruler that shall be named the Sky Queen. These insurances provide that: * All beings bearing Alilia’s flame have the right to seek fair judgement in accordance to their sins under the light of the goddess’s eye. * All beings bearing Alilia’s flame have the right to seek knowledge in accordance with the principles of the first Flame Walkers. By doing so the right of members to assemble and responsibly seek to improve themselves and the world around them is guaranteed not by the Wills of the Goddess but by the ideals of Alilnegian hearts. This should be done in a manner that promotes well informed thought, the common good of the populace, and the common bonds of faith. * All members of the governing caste of citizens must first be proven and dedicated civil servants forsaking their claims to titles, land, and family so that they may be wholly dedicated to the citizens of Alilnegi, civil service, and their Queen’s Will which serves as a studied extension of Alilia’s own Given Will. * Services provided through this Risen caste shall be taxed and regulated by the Sky Queen’s will as she deems appropriate. Therefore these funds raised shall be distributed in a manner according to the importance of Alilnegi’s needs to fund the spiritual well being of the populace, the safety of the nation’s borders, the education of the commonwealth, and the progression of knowledge for the common good of Ilderon. * Should the members of the risen governing caste or the Sky Queen herself be found unworthy of the positions entrusted to them either by straying from the Wills of the Goddess or the Tenets in which they agreed to govern by, their position shall be removed from them by the High Prophet bearing Alilia’s favor. Tenets of the Sea Tenets of the Earth Punishments Vault of the Damned Saved for the most heinous of crimes the Vault of the Damned is one of the most terrifying punishments arcanists have developed to protect the souls of Ilderon. A person is only sentence to the Vault of the Damned when they're convicted of a crime that involves hampering another citizen's ability to experience the afterlife. Prisoners trapped in the Vault of the Damned are first petrified and then are placed into the vault for the rest of eternity. The petrified individual then experience neither the eternal pleasure of the afterlife or the joys of Ilderon remain in permanently suspended state. Prisoners have three different degrees of punishment. The first of which is simply being petrified and placed in the vault. The second degree is being petrified, then as statue having your body shattered and placed in different areas within the vault. And the final degree of punishment being turned to petrified, ground to dust, then poured into an area of the Vault known as the soul pit. Soul Stone Occasionally when tending to the duties of Vault, fragments of these petrified individuals fall off and are scattered about. As long as most of the statue remains in tact these minor fragments are often times swept or thrown away. It was discovered by an alchemist though that petrified stone has minor alchemical and transmutative properties.